(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base plate for a closure mechanism of a loose-leaf holder for sheets defining holes along an edge thereof, the base plate carrying fixed, straight prongs for receiving the holes of the sheets and pivotal prongs cooperating with the fixed prongs, and the base plate being delimited by a first pair of parallel edges opposite each other and a second pair of parallel edges extending substantially perpendicularly to the first pair of edges. The base plate may comprise rounded corner edge portions interconnecting respective ones of the perpendicularly extending parallel edges.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional base plates for a closure mechanism of a loose-leaf holder are rectangular and their dimensions, particularly their width, are determined essentially by the desired distance between the fixed and cooperating pivotal prongs which engage the holes in the sheets. This results in a waste of material, i.e. unnecessarily increases the costs of such base plates.